


Bait of the Monster

by ArcanaHeart



Series: Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inktober 2019, Long, Long Shot, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaHeart/pseuds/ArcanaHeart
Summary: Fletcher Key was a odd thumb out of among his nameless town besides the sea.He looked ordinary, acted ordinary, but he didn't believe in the gods the town worshiped, and he was going to pay the price for it. Y'see, Fletcher always had too much of nonsense inside of him that he had to dismiss the idea of keeping one's mouth shut wisely. So he was off to the sea, not knowing his doom that was to come.





	Bait of the Monster

There were laws in place to keep the people in line, as each civilization had them. Similar but different in their ways.

But this town where Fletcher Key lived had strange laws, to him it was strange, but the others didn't think it strange.

Fletcher was a simple person, really. Only believing what he could see, and nothing else. The superstitions around in his town was very strange to him, but if he just played along and didn't argue about it, he'd be fine. But his family knew him better than Fletcher did himself.  
Fletcher Key's little brother, Elijah Key, knew that his eldest brother didn't believe a damned thing at all. Even going as far to say to their parents' good friends that everyone was just hallucinating of these will-o-wisps and they were stupid to believe that. It was very irritating for young Elijah to have to pretend that Fletcher was just like them. A believer of the Gods.

But he dealt with it.

But anyway, Fletcher was a Fisher in the sea along with several others.  
Helped out with harvesting fish for the long winter that was soon to come. Fletcher Key was the luckiest Fisher, always catching fish even with the crappier baits, so he gained the nickname of 'Lucky Bait'. Elijah had snorted and cackled his head off upon hearing it when trading with the villagers. Words did spread fast around these parts.  
Elijah was a trader and a harvester. So he heard things quicker than the others.

But anyway.

Fletcher and Elijah's parents had gotten old and weak to help around the house and the family, so it fell onto the children to feed the family.  
Elijah had given offerings to Grandfather Oceans and Nessie to bring the villagers more food to last for the winter, and for protection. Fletcher did not. He hadn't offered any offerings to please the Gods at the deck of the island, and the townspeople had started to mutter he was going to have an extreme bad luck if he didn't offer anything to the Gods.  
In response to the townspeople, Fletcher -the stupid brother- had declared he would go fishing tomorrow, with the best baits ever, to catch the biggest fish ever. One that would feed the people forever and they wouldn't have to fish ever again.

He had also told this in front of everyone and the townspeople agreed to take his declaration on. Forcing him to not back out at all or he would be thrown into the seas, to keep the bad luck away. Bad luck was an infection in their beliefs. If one person had a day of bad luck, then it would spread to the others and the gods that they always tried so hard to placate, would destroy them. 

Their mother had frowned deeply upon hearing of this. She had reached over to the side of her bed to open an drawer and gave Fletcher a necklace with a simple stone circle, and told him it would help him to have some luck in the long run. Fletcher had shrugged it off, not thinking he would need it bit pocketed it in his bag. Elijah had smirked at Fletcher's stupidity but kept his mouth wisely shut. The younger brother then made offerings later that evening when Fletcher was asleep without any worries about tomorrow. 

The very next day, Fletcher had set out.

There were several warnings of a storm to come, and the townspeople had tried to warn Fletcher of it, but Elijah shook his head. Merely saying that his older brother was a dog and wouldn't listen. Best to let him learn his lesson. The townspeople readily agreed, and it was then decided that 'Lucky Bait' would go to the sea, and maybe return with the supposedly largest fish that would last the town for months. 

The eldest brother had expected the trip to be easy, and set the flags on standby, then set up the fishing line and net. It was going to be quick and painless, Fletcher chuckled to himself, spitting into the sea as he did so. A deep growl reverberated throughout the sea, and the fishes all swam away in fear. Too bad Fletcher was an over confident fool as well stupid to not notice the swarms of fishes darting away from his boat. Then after setting everything up, the Fisher decided to take a little brief nap. A habit of his since he never had to worry about capturing plentiful of fish for to bring back home. An unwise choice so to speak. He also failed to see a familiar dark shadow swimming around the boat, but he couldn't help it, as it was still morning and the sky was still dark with twilight.

It was a very nice sight to fall asleep to, Fletcher Key sighed lazily took in the sight before drifting off.

Then there was suddenly booming sounds, and the boat veered dangerously to both sides, jolting Fletcher awake. Rain was pouring down without any signs of stopping.  
The Fisher scrambled to his feet to grab the bucket to throw out the sea water out of his boat to keep his doom of drowning further away.The fish line seemed to be broken as well the net, Fletcher noted with alarm as he took them back into the boat. They were made with the strongest of metal the villagers could find in the mine shafts.  
But the poor boy didn't have any time to think more on it (lest he hurt his brain in doing so) before another clap of light shot down in the distance, and he noticed a tall looming shape over the sea water.

Fear gripping his heart, Fletcher started to haul more water out of the boat before grabbing the oars and attempted to row out of the storm. Anything to get away from that terrifying tall shadow over the sea water. He could feel it's stare piercing his very body. His very soul. 

Suddenly he felt a sudden jolt as his boat stopped moving towards the direction he wanted it to go to. The oars were now useless and were flung into the sea, never to be seen again. Fletcher whimpered and then remembered his mother's gift.

The necklace with the stone circle.

Fletcher's hand were trembling as he groped around in his bag that he'd brought along for the trip. Feeling a familiar smooth surface, relief started to bloom in his chest.  
He took it out and another clap of light shot again, this time illuminating the looming shadow overhead of the boat. The stone necklace seemed to gleam with darkness seeping through its form. It did not bring comfort or luck to 'Lucky Bait' at all. 

"Oh, p-please!" Fletcher whimpered, clutching the necklace like a lifeline.  
The creature didn't respond to him, why would it respond? Did it have any comprehension of what the human was babbling on and on about? Probably not. It just was enraged and furious.Furious that the tiny thing in front of it was babbling in its squeaky voice, clutching the stone necklace of its brother with roots of the earth as if it was theirs. The best way to teach this being a lesson was to d E v oUR it.

Elijah received news of his eldest brother's boat remains up on the plains of the ports. He didn't mourn him, it was useless to when Fletcher had nowhere to go since the Gods wouldn't accept a non-believer.  
He was just glad Mother had given Fletcher the necklace and didn't tell him what it was to the Nessie.

Now the town wouldn't have any bad luck anymore.


End file.
